Silencio
by pervertfairy
Summary: El solia llevarse bien con el silencio, pero desde ese dia no es mas que una tortura que lo llenan de ecos


**Nota de autora: **_Bueno, esto va dedicado para una de mis mejores amigas, chibi con la que tambien comparto el Prusia/austria como una de mis OTP. Se que soy peor que un mono con prolapso rectal para la escritura pero sepan que puse lo mejor de mi. Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, sino seria todo una orgia bacanal_

El nunca fue un tipo al cual le incomodara el silencio, sino todo lo contrario. El era tranquilo, siempre usando no mas que las palabras justas y necesarias y el silencio siempre habia un gran amigo suyo, un amigo que siempre visitaba su casa trayendo consigo cierta armonia. Cuando estaba inspirado, solia disfrutar romper el silencio con alguna pieza, ya sea de algun compositor o alguna de composición propia. El amaba esa tranquilidad, que parecia desafiar la ley y percepción del tiempo, aquella tranquilidad tan monotona y nunca aburrida que de cierta manera lo llenaba. Pero no todo era silencio y musica en la intachable vida del austriaco Roderich Edelstein. En esos momentos cuando mas ensimismado estaba, tan absorto en su melodia, analizando y trazando nota por nota, creando perfeccion en su despliegue, aparecia EL.

Si habia algo que molestaba al equilibrado austriaco, era la nacion denominada Prusia. Gilbert Bieldschmit era el ser mas inquietante, osado, atrevido, irrespetuoso, violento, desordenado y egolatra que Roderich habia conocido en su vida. El albino siempre habia tenido la costumbre de auto invitarse a SU casa , entrando por la ventana (rompiéndola siempre en el acto) como si no conociece la puerta, interrumpiendo su monotonia y disfrutando hacer de su casa una batalla campal, con cada visita. La desfachatez del prusiano a lo largo de los años llego a un punto donde no solo ya se habia resignado a dejar de echar al albino de su casa sino que tambien el acoso se habia convertido en una especie de "rutina".

Esas visitas, por muy tormentosas que fueran, no siempre eran tan malas. Si bien al prusiano le encantaba pasearse por SU casa como si fuera la suya, hablar horas y horas sobre lo inferior que era el resto del mundo ante su asombrosidad, el era capas de hacerlo reir, aunque lo unico que salia de su boca fueran estupideces y cosas sin sentido. A veces se quedaba en silencio mientras lo escuchaba tocar el piano. Otras veces simplemente se quedaba dormido en el suelo, por lo que el austriaco se veia obligado a llevarlo hasta su cama, porque nadie en su sano juicio querria a Prusia enfermo en su casa.

Sin embargo hubo una visita, en cierta tarde, que rondaba por los inicios de la segunda guerra mundial, donde el prusiano aparecio, como bien tenia acostumbrado, por la ventana. Si bien la situación no estaba tranquila en su hogar, Roderich no lo echo. Se sentaron a tomar el te, cosa que sorprendio al moreno ya que el prusiano no le gustaba el te, según tenia entendido. Gilbert no decia nada, simplemente lo miraba, mas bien contemplandolo, como si hubiera descubierto algo en el, algo que nunca habia notado. Roderich miraba su taza tratando de evadir la intensa mirada del albino, simplemente esa actitud tan impropia en la revoltosa nacion lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

El prusiano se levanto de su silla caminando hacia donde estaba el, y como si hubiera confirmado sus pensamientos, acerco sus caras uniendolas en un violento beso. El austriaco, que nunca en su vida habia tenido tal contacto fisico, ni siquiera con el matrimonio arreglado que habia tenido con Hungría, que no era mas que un matrimonio en apariencia, sintio como la lengua del albino se entrometia a la fueza, encontrandose con la suya.

Encolerizado, el austriaco lo empujo con toda la fuerza de la que fue capas, que por cierto no era mucha. Toco sus labios, mientras temblaba y se sonrojaba, mirando al albino con ira y reproche. Gilbert no mostraba señal alguna de arrepentimiento, sino todo lo contrario, parecia divertido con su reaccion, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Tomo su capa y su sombrero, y dijo algo que desconcerto al moreno.

"Date cuenta rapido. Al asombroso yo no le queda mucho tiempo"

Y se fue.

Roderich aun estaba dolido. Pese a que los estragos de la guerra hacian eco en sus calles, no podia sacarse ese dia de la cabeza. No podia dormir, no podia comer, no podia tocar el piano sin pensar un segundo en el prusiano y enloquecerse al respecto. Aun asi, por mucho que le costase admitir, extrañaba las visitas de Prusia, suponia que la guerra lo mantenia ocupado, ya lo podia ver rompiendo y entrando nuevamente por la ventana, hablando estupideces y tirandose flores como mal acostumbrado estaba. Pero no podia estar mas errado. La guerra, luego de unos agitados años, habia terminado y aun no habia señales del albino.

Asique un dia después de salir de su ducha nocturna, simplemente por preguntar, porque no estaba preocupado, decidio llamar a la casa de Gilbert, solo por curiosidad, y no por preocupación, por supuesto que no. La voz del prusiano estaba ronca y cansada, sin embargo se atrevio a preguntarle.

"¿Ya te has dado cuenta?"

El austriaco no era estupido, sabia bien a lo que se refiria Gilbert. No era tan despistado como para no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, sin embargo era muy terco. Porque jamas de los jamases podria aceptar o admitir la verdad. El albino se burlaria de el por siglos, empapelaria todo el mundo con la noticia entre otras cosas. Ademas el no se podia perdonar a si mismo por haber bajado la guardia con tan arrogante ser, no podia perdonarse el haberse enamorado del idiota. Habia muchas razones por las que tendria que haberlo insultado, por estar burlandose de el, o como minimo hacerse el desentendido. Sin embargo, ya sea por la impaciencia que tenia por volver a verlo, o por lo que le habia dicho la ultima vez que se vieron, le respondio.

"Si"

Pudo sentir sonreir al prusiano a travez del telefono.

"Entiendo. Voy para alla"

Y colgo.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que escucho el sonido del timbre. De cierta manera se sorprendio, pero fue a abrir la puerta. Y ahí estaba, albino, alto, con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro. Lo dejo pasar, pero el prusiano, tan impaciente como siempre habia sido, lo tomo de la camisa y lo llevo a su cuarto. Queria quejarse, gritar, golpearlo o algo, pero solo se quedo callado.

Fue arrojado salvajemente hacia la cama, despeinandose en el acto. Por un momento pudo ver una mirada que nunca habia visto en èl. Gilbert estaba serio, quitandose la camisa mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Roderich no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse y mirar a un costado, hasta que sintio al prusiano encima suyo al tiempo que le quito sus lentes lanzandolos lejos, obligandolo a que lo encarase.

"¿Por qué?"

Dijo Gilbert con tristeza y reproche, Roderich al no saber a que se referia, no pudo responder.

El prusiano lo beso, primero de manera dulce como intentando que el austriaco adquiriera confianza, aunque no paso mucho tiempo hasta que comenzo a demandar. Le quito la camiza de un tiron y comenzo a bajar por el cuerpo de Roderich. Tocaba, lamia, mordia con fuerza, con desenfreno dejando la mayor cantidad de marcas posibles, queria marcarlo, dañarlo, dejar su huella en aquel cuerpo que tanto ansiaba. No iba a permitir que el moreno olvidara a quien lo tocaba, a quien lo amaba, a quien le pertenecia. El austriaco lo besaba tambien dejandole saber que no era el unico desesperado.

Prusia tiro la poca (por no decir inexistente) paciencia que tenia por la ventana, quitandole los pantalones y con ellos su ropa interior, al tiempo que hacia lo mismo con la propia. Lo miro. Como el austriaco, desparramado sobre la cama, con el cabello corrido hacia distintas direcciones, los ojos brillosos, sus labios rojos, hinchados, temblando, con una ereccion de la que resbalaba, unas gotas de preeyaculacion Sonrio de manera soncarrona cuando vio lo exitado que estaba el cuerpo bajo el, y tomo la ereccion del moreno, subiendo y bajando la mano complacido. Pero luego recordo lo tarde que era, por lo que, para sorpresa del austriaco, levanto sus piernas colocandolas sobre sus hombros. Hubiera querido que fuera mas especial, pero no tenia tiempo. Humedecio sus dedos con saliva, introduciendo sus dedos en el interior del moreno. Roderich emitio sonoros quejidos, y a medida que Gilbert metia y sacaba sus dedos, toco cierto punto que el cuerpo bajo el se estremecio de golpe, haciendo que se viniera.

"Eso fue rapido" observo el peliblanco sin ningun deje de burla, a lo que el moreno se cubrio la cara con las manos, temblando aun, muerto de la verguenza. Siguio ensanchandolo, tocando ese punto, haciendo que la ereccion del moreno volviera a cobrar vida. Y sin palabra alguna, se adentro, lenta, suavemente en el interior de Roderich, que temblaba como nunca lo habia echo. El austriaco puso las manos en su rostro haciendo que lo mirase "nunca me olvides, prometelo", el prusiano sentia como se le formaba un nudo en la gargante sin embargo contesto. "aunque yo me muriera mañana, jamas podria olvidar" y comenzo a moverse.

Dando lentas pero profundas estocadas, Gilbert lo besaba. No era la primera vez que hacia eso con alguien, pero sabia que para el moreno si lo era, por lo que trato de ser lo mas suave posible, hasta que no pudo mas. Levanto a Roderich en un solo movimiento de tal manera que este quedara sentado en su regazo. El albino comenzo a penetrarlo de manera salvaje mientras el moreno se auto empalaba como podia, el cambio de pocision profundizaba las embestidas, descontrolando a ambos que gemian como animales en celo, moviendose con desesperacion. Realmente se estaban moviendo, fuerte y duro, la cama chillaba por la violencia de los ocupantes, que aumentaban cada vez mas la velocidad. Faltaba poco, muy poco. Una oleada, los invadio a ambos, elevandolos, haciendolos sentir totalmente ajenos a sus cuerpos, como si todo el tiempo que habian estado anhelándose el uno al otro no hubiera sido nunca real. Y de repente todo estallo. El mundo habia dejado de girar para ambos y nada importaba ya para ellos.

Respirando entrecortadamente, sudados y cansados, se separaron. Roderich nunca se habia sentido tan lleno en su vida, como si las cosas que nunca habian tenido sentido ahora lo tenian. Sin embargo Gilbert, abrazandolo le susurro al oido

"Por que?" hizo una pausa el prusiano "si ambos sentiamos lo mismo, porque desperdiciamos tanto tiempo?"Roderich no supo que responder. Solo atino a sonreirle y darle un beso en la mejilla, para sorpresa del prusiano que lo abrazo con mas fuerza ocultando su rostro. Y esa fue la ultima vez que lo vio. Cuando se desperto al dia siguiente no pudo encontrar mas que el silencio y una fria y vacia cama. Horas después se entero de la desaparición y muerte del prusiano.

Le hubiera gustado mantener las marcas que le habia echo el albino por mas tiempo, sin embargo, con el tiempo las marcas se fueron y el calor que le habia dejado Gilbert se habia desvanecido. Todo de habia transformado en una especie de sueño lejano, tan lejano que llego a preguntarse si realmene habia ocurrido. El mundo para èl seguiria girando como siempre lo habria echo, nada habria cambiado. Roderich siguió tocando el piano como siempre lo hacia, solo que con mas frecuencia. Comenzo a mantenerse mas ocupado a proposito, pasando mas tiempo con Elizabeta y en pocas y extrañas ocaciones con Alemania. Comenzo a tener distintos hobbies y trato de ser un poco mas sociable, a pesar de lo cascarrabias que era.

Porque sino, aquel silencio que tan amigo suyo habia sido en el pasado, volveria a visitarlo. Aquel sepulcral silencio que le quemaban los oidos, haciendo que la angustia que tan guardada tenía, saliera una vez mas a flote. Aquel silencio que comenzo a odiar desde aquel dia, por traerle no mas que recuerdos vanos. Un silencio que llamaban a aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos, aquellos pasionales besos, el inolvidable toque, aquellos melodiosos movimientos. Un cruel silencio que grita sonoramente el eco de los que ya no estan con nosotros.

**Notas finales: **_Bueno espero que les haya gustado en especial a chibi, que por algo te hice este one-shoot y te lo dedico forra xD_


End file.
